Lies
by 01blackblind
Summary: If you done so many horrible things, can you still be a hero? I wondered that for years as I saw deaths of heroes and civilians. I wondered that if I had been born into a good family, gone to a good school, could I be a hero? Maybe, but the possibility of me being a hero now with what I've done. It's a big fat zero.
1. Lies

**I do not own boku no hero academia. Only The ocs I add. **

Chapter.1.

If you done so many horrible things, can you still be a hero?

I wondered that for years as I saw deaths of heroes and civilians.

I wondered that if I had been born into a good family, gone to a good school, could I be a hero?

Maybe, but the possibility of me being a hero now with what I've done. It's a big fat zero.

I remember my first memory, when I could comprehend my surroundings I realized it was dark.

There was this annoying pounding noise that made my ears throb. That was not what disturbed me though, tt was the fact that I couldn't breathe. Why? Why couldn't I breathe? Why did I feel nauseous? Why did I feel like I was going to die? Why? Why? Wh-

"Ishikawa." A low soothing voice spoke. "You need to breathe."

This made me look up, when had I been looking down?

A man in a black suit sitting on a chair with tubes all around.

Why were there so many tubes? Did he get hurt?

His lips were the only thing I could see; it held a smirk as he leaned on his left hand.

Who was Ishikawa? Wait-who was I? Why? Why couldn't I remember? You should be able to remember your own name!

This only caused a headache making me grab my head.

"You look lost Ishikawa"

I took a shaky breath.

"I think anyone would confused waking up in a place like this!" I lowered my hands. "And who is Ishikawa?"

The man paused for a moment.

"Poor girl." The man stood up stepping out of the shadow to show his face.

_He-he has no face._

Scars were all over his face looking like they been there for years.

"Ishikawa is your name child. You're name is Ishikawa Rei."

Ishikawa Rei, it didn't sound right to me. Why didn't it? Maybe my head really is messed up.

"Are you sure?" I asked slowly standing up.

The man put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's up to you if you believe me or not."

This made me think. He is the first person I meet but he seems like he knows me.

"Okay then why am I here?"

"You truly don't remember...you're here for your hatred of heroes."

"Heroes? You mean like what you read in manga?"

"Yes those heroes."

Huh no way that seems silly.

"You came here four years ago leaving behind the hero made society after your parents left to die."

For some reason my heart seemed to drop. If the man wasn't holding onto me I'm pretty sure I would have fell over.

"The heroes didn't save my parents?" I whispered.

"Yes, this is why you joined us. You pledged to help Tomura take out the number one hero."

Number one hero.

"And who is that?" I spoke trying to shake off my headache.

"All Might."

_**Three years later**_

I stood outside of a classroom labeled 1-A, I tried to straighten out the crease on the sleeve of the school uniform.

It was a gray color that had a dark green for the skirt. If it wasn't for the red tie I would say it was a pretty bland uniform.

But this is Yuuei though so maybe they didn't want their uniforms to be blinding?

Either way wearing something like this was going to grab attention from onlookers.

"Like I care!" A muffled voice seemed to sound like a sneer. "What middle school are you from extra?"

Extra?

Opening the door I saw that most of the class was looking around at two boys. Were they arguing?

"I-I'm from Somei private academy. My name is Iida Tenya." the blue hair boy with glasses stuck his hand out.

The boy with blond spiky hair gave a back a mocking smile. "Somei? A stuck-up elitist then? I'll blow you up to bits!"

Huh? Wow I never thought I would meet someone like this on the first day of school.

"Blow me up to bits! You're awful! Do you really wish to be a hero?"

Maybe I should try to end this fight. It'll probably make me look good.

"Hey now." I spoke up making most of the class look at me as I tried to put on my best smile. "You guys shouldn't be fighting it's only the first day!"

"We are not fighting!" Iida started to speak until he looked back at the door.

I turned around to see a boy with dark green hair give a shaky smile.

"I'm Iida Ten-!" The smaller boy stopped him.

"I-I heard! I'm Midoryia Izuku..."

Iida started talking about the exam to Midoriya making me wonder what the boy did to get praise.

"Deku..." the hostile boy growled.

"Oh you know him?" I pointed out earning a glare.

"Mind your damn business!"

"Fine fine!"

I had put up my hands in defense backing up from his desk.

"If you're here to socialize, then get out."

This halted a conversion, that now had another person included.

Everyone's attention turned to a man with unkempt hair laying on the floor in a sleeping bag.

"It took you eight seconds to quiet down." The man proceeded to get out of the bag showing his black jumpsuit. "Since you're in the hero course you should know time is precious...you're all not very rational are you?"

This made me raise a eyebrow.

Someone like this can be a teacher? He looks like he barely takes care of himself.

"I'm your homeroom teacher Aizawa Shota."

And we're stuck with him for three years.

"Now change quickly into your gym clothes and head to the grounds."

What? Were we skipping out on the entrance ceremony?

Before anyone could say anything our sensei had walked out of the room.

Looks like we can't even ask questions yet.

Ten minutes later we all stood on the school grounds wearing the blue and white uniforms.

Aizawa was slouched in front of us confused teenagers. The sun was beating down on us making some of us sweat.

"We're doing a test of your quirks." Aizawa held a bored look on his face.

"What?" A girl with a round face spoke up. "What about the entrance ceremony?"

"That stuff is a waste of time. If you're here to be a hero you would think so too."

The girl remained quiet as Aizawa went on.

" Yuuei is known for having a freestyle education system, that applies to us teachers as well."

Hmm, so Yuuei really does do their own reals.

We were told the test we would take would be like the ones in middle school, but this times with quirks.

I guess that sounds exciting.

"Bakugo. How far could you throw in middle school?"

The explosive boy from earlier stepped up, so that was his name.

"Sixty-seven meters."

"Do it with your quirk. Do whatever you need as long as you don't leave the circle."

Bakugo started to stretch before he pulled his arm back.

"DIE!" Explosion went off after his throw making the air and smoke rush around us.

An explosive quirk with a explosive personality!

"Did he really just say die?" I asked a boy with peppermint like hair.

He nodded before looking back at the front.

Wow I'm starting to think heroes are jerks.

Aizawa held a device to us that held the number seven hundred and five meters.

"Awesome!"

"This looks fun!"

"We can use our quirks for real?"

Excitement filled the air and quickly left as Aizawa filled us in that who ever scored the lowest would be expelled.

Expelled?

I could feel the scar on my back itch. If Shigaraki found out I got expelled he would kill me! I'm pretty sure after that stunt I did two years ago he was running out of reasons to keep me.

_A smile that showed a dimple was barely caught because of his long purple hair._

I slapped my cheeks as yells of "You can't do that!" and "That's not fair!" echoed.

"Natural disasters, highway pileups, rampaging villains..."Aizawa gave a sigh as he ruffled his hair. "There is a lot of unfair in this world. As heroes we are to correct this unfairness...If you thought your next three years would be easy; you're wrong. Give it your all plus ultra."

Alright all I have to do is pass. I don't have to get first all I need to do is place twenty.

The fifty meter dash started off, I watched as Iida zoomed passed a girl with a frog like quirk; earning himself a 3.04 seconds.

Impressive.

Names continued to be called out when finally I heard my name.

"Ishikawa."

"Coming."

Hmm, what should I use? Clarinet won't be good enough for this...nor will the flute. I guess I'll use a trumpet then.

A trumpet came out of the air landing in my hand as I made my way to the starting line.

"Wait did she just pull out a trumpet? How is that going to help her?"

More than you think.

I started snapping my fingers trying to find a beat.

"Hm something slow won't be good, so it was to be fast like jazzy. This is a good day for jazz!" I quicken the snapping. "Maybe a 2/4 measure...yeah that'll be good."

Turning around I put my lips to the mouth piece.

As soon as the word "Go!" was yelled I pushed as much air as I could into it.

The sound of a jazz tune filled the air as it pushed me to the end of the finish line.

"5.40 seconds!"

"Not bad." I smiled put the trumpet at my hip.

**Musical Instrumental Manipulation! Rei can summon any instrument she likes, counting on how big the instrument is it could take her up to ten minutes to summon. Anything that she can hold in her hand will immediately summon. She can play up to ten minutes straight before the summon goes away. If she plays too much she will get a sore throat!**

"So cool!"

"I never seen a quirk like that!"

Please don't praise me...don't make my ego inflate so much.

Next came the strength grip which I couldn't use my quirk for so I earned a 25 kg on.

The third test was standing long jump making me use my trumpet again. I better just keep this out then.

Side step yep can't use it for that either.

The round face girl from earlier came up for the ball throw. She casually threw it saying whoops when she threw it out of the atmosphere.

We all watched as the infinity sign appeared on the device.

"Infinity!"

"Wow it actually appeared!"

This made the girl blush as she walked back to us.

"Nice throw." She blushed even harder as I stood beside her. "What's your quirk?"

"Zero gravity!"

"Sounds awesome."

"Oh no it isn't!" the girl's arm swung up and down making her face as red as a lobster.

My turn was next, I still had the trumpet out which made me a bit sad since I didn't get to play my other instruments.

I think just blowing out one whole note should do it. Maybe a 6/4, yeah.

Closing my eyes I blew as hard as I could letting out a high c note.

"450 meters."

Okay I should be in the clear, seeing how Aizawa just gave a satisfied look; I think it was one anyway.

I stood back beside the zero gravity girl as the boy Midoriya walked up to the plate.

What was his quirk again? I rubbed my chin at this thought until it came to me. I don't think I seen him use his quirk at all. Maybe he just couldn't use it for those past test?

I'm pretty sure some of the guys around here haven't used their quirk much either.

"Midoriya isn't doing very well." Iida who stood beside me crossed his arms.

The girl beside me then stared to fidget.

"Well duh!" Bakugo came up to us. "He's a quirkless runt!"

"Quirkless?" Iida looked shocked at this. "So you haven't heard what he did during the exam?"

"Huh?"

"Must be awesome since you been praising him." I butted in on the conversation.

" 46 meters."

"Or maybe not." Rubbing the back of my neck I gave Iida a sigh. "Are you sure it wasn't another person?"

"Of course not! It was Midoriya!"

"If you're sure."

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa's hair waved in the air as the cloth around his neck floated with it. "These entrance exams are completely irrational when you consider someone like you got in."

Midoriya's eyes widen with the shocked look on his face.

"You-you're the erasure hero, Eraser Head!"

"Who?"

"Never heard of him?"

"I think he's a underground hero."

"Huh?"

I actually never heard of this hero either, I thought I knew most heroes since Sensei made sure I knew all heroes and their quirks.

Aizawa must be good at getting the media off his back.

"You got your quirk back give it another go." Our sensei sighed as he stepped away from the circle. "Be quick about it we don't have all day."

The green haired boy started to mutter as he held onto the ball.

"Are you worried about him?" A boy with a twinkle in his eye came and tapped Uraraka on the shoulder. "I'm not worried at all."

"Huh? Who are you?"

Oh great a weirdo.

"Seems like he received special instruction." Iida rubbed his chin at the thought.

"Yeah to leave the school." Bakugo sneered.

"Sounds like you have a problem with Midoriya." I spoke loud enough for him to hear. "What made you have a grudge against a guy like him? He seems like nice enough guy."

A growl was returned to me.

Shrugging my shoulders I turned back to see Midoriya prepare to throw. For the first time since we started this test we saw his quirk.

The air had rushed around us as the ball shot fast into the air, making people gasp.

When he turned around to Aizawa all I saw was blood.

His index finger was a dark purple...did he break his finger?

"705.5 meters." The robotic voice called out.

"Sensei, I can still move." Midoriya gave shaky smile.

I could feel goosebumps appear on my arms.

What the hell?

"Now that's a hero score!"

"His finger is swollen...what a strange quirk."

"No more like he broke it." I rubbed my arms.

"What the hell Deku? Explain yourself!" Bakugo had fired himself to the now scared Midoriya.

Before he could even touch him the scarf around Aizawa's neck had wrapped around him.

Oh his hair is up again.

"Stop using your quirk already." The man glared at his student. "You're giving me dry eye."

For such a cool quirk that's pretty lame.

"What a waste of time. Prepare for the next event."

Midoriya scurried past Bakugo back to us.

"Is your finger okay?"

"Y-yeah."

No its not.

Sadly I don't think I'm allowed to just heal without permission.

Before we knew it we were now waiting for our results.

"It's time for the results. Your total score reflects on your performance in each event. Explaining would take too much time, so all you get are the final rankings."

The ranks started to pop up as Aizawa started to smile creepily.

"Also I was lying about about expelling someone. A logical ruse to bring out the best in all of you."

"WHAAAAA!"

My mouth had opened in shock with the class.

Were-were we going to be lied to this whole year?

Aizawa had looked so serious when he was threatening us and now its a logical ruse?

At least it was over now.

"Anyway we're done here." Aizawa pulled out a slip from in his pocket. "Midoriya, have Recovery Girl fix you up. The trials from here on out will only get harder. Ishikawa."

I cocked my head to the side.

"You need to see Recovery Girl as well for your curriculum."

"Yes sir..."

With that Aizawa walked off with everyone staring at him in confusion. I didn't blame them our homeroom teacher was going to be a hard one to read.

After changing back into my uniform(which took me a while since I kept on buttoning my shirt wrong.)

I made my way to the infirmary. Voices rang around the room as I slowly opened the door, cocking my head in.

"My quirk boosts your healing." A elderly woman, who looked to be too short sitting in that high chair; Was talking to Midoriya giving him candy as she continued to describe her quirk. "But it requires stamina. Don't make it a mission to hurt yourself or you'll eventually run out of stamina and die."

" I'll Die?" The boy started freaking out.

Recovery Girl looked at the door seeing me as I gave a small wave.

"Oh come in come in!" She pulled out a stool beside her. "Did you need any healing dear?"

"Oh no I came for my curriculum from Recovery Girl, that's you isn't it?"

"Yes yes! You must be Ishikawa!" Recovery Girl gave me a smile as she patted the stool beside her. "I'm surprised to have another healer in the school!"

"Huh?" Midoriya's muttering stopped as I sat down. "I thought you had a different quirk?"

"Nope I have two quirks! Musical manipulation and healing hands!"

"Yes, the complete opposite of my quirk." Recovery Girl handed me some gummy bears. "Make sure to not over do it either dear or you'll be in trouble."

"Yes ma'am." I gave her a salute had I chewed on the candy.

"Um...healing hands?" Midoriya brought up the question as he chewed on his lip.

"Is it fine if I use it?" I put both my hands together towards Recovery Girl. "I promise it won't be much. More like I'm giving him some of my stamina."

The elderly lady hummed at this before giving me a nod.

"Your hand?" I held out mine to Midoriya before he gave me his hand.

A gold glow filled the sun-setting room as I felt my energy leave my body.

"I-I don't feel tired anymore!" Midoriya pulled his hand away looking at me in shock.

"Yeah! My quirk lets me heal and give stamina away. I guess you can say its a really convenient quirk. The bad thing is that I have to use both my hands if I want heal, but if I want to give you energy all I need is just one hand."

His mouth hung open a bit his eyes going blank.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

He jumped at this, getting up quickly he walked to the door fumbling with it.

"Th-Thank you Recovery Girl...um..."

"Ishikawa Rei."

"Thank you Ishikawa! See you tomorrow." Midoriya shut the door after a quick bow.

"Weird kid." I muttered going back to eating the gummy bears.

"There'll be more of them." Recovery Girl picked up a couple of papers handing them to me. "We should introduce ourselves. I'm Recovery Girl or who you know me as Shuzenji Chiyo. I'll be teaching you the basics of healing and know the limits of your healing. You'll have to come here some during hero training but you'll be able to make up for it."

I hummed at this as I stared at the curriculum.

"I have two rules that I want you to follow. Make sure to follow them absolute or you'll be in trouble! Shuzenji stuck up her index finger."One, make sure to never heal without me around or without my permission! You could make the injury even worse if you don't know what you're doing!"

Her middle finger poked up beside her index finger.

"Two don't over heal! Know your limits." Bringing her hand back down to her lap as she frowned.

Why was she frowning for?

"Since healing quirks are rare it's our job to stay healthy. I know you must have been told by so many people that it's a wonderful quirk, but that is far from the truth isn't it?"

The world seemed to freeze for me at that moment. It was true, people always said that healing is a wonderful quirk. Its just they don't know the worse part of it...seeing heroes get themselves hurt or die from doing something ridiculous.

_It was windy, dark with the sound of city bustling through the night. _

_A smile that showed a dimple was barely caught because of his long purple hair._

_I always hated that smile but it was better compared to the villains. _

"_Sounds like an awesome quirk, you can save so many people!_ _Just think about using it for good! I think when people have healing quirks they can't be greedy...they need to help the weak so they can become strong...and you'll be there to help them...make sure to be a hero..."_

_**Shut up, you don't know anything.**_

"Yes ma'am." The last two gummies sat in my hand, I could tell the sugar was starting to melt which would leave a sticky mess there. That would annoy me later.

Shuzenji patted my knee giving a soft smile. The sun was fully behind her now.

"Remember those rules and you'll be fine dear!"

With that I thanked her leaving the school with the crowd of students behind me.

The wind wrapped around me sending a cool air through my clothes. Currently I was on the roof of my apartment complex. The lights shined around the tall building indicating that there were more apartment complexes beside it.

Leaning on the railing I took a deep breath. Today was really a long day; This was going to be a long year.

"I knew you would be here!" A familiar voice made me turn around.

A woman who looked to be in the late forties with a body like a wrestler held a brown bag. Her white hair blew in the wind showing some scars along her neck. Her pink eyes held a softness in them as she walked over to me.

"Emi! I'm surprised your here early, I thought you kept work opened until eight."

"It was slow today." Emi handed me the bag. "Left overs enjoy them!"

Opening the bag the scent of fresh baked good entered my nose. Wait did she get me...

"Curry bread!" I smiled taking a bit earning a laugh from the older woman. "You liar this isn't leftovers!"

"Caught me red handed. This is more like a congratulations you made it into Yuuei."

Emi pulled out a carton of cigarettes, lighting it up before asking the question.

"So how was it? The first day?" She let out a puff.

"Well we were threaten with expulsion barely twenty minutes after school started."

"Oh?"

"Yeah we had to take this test for our quirks which I did okay on...but get this after we got our results the teacher had the gall to tell us that it was a logical ruse all along! To bring the 'best' out of us."

I did quotation marks with my fingers as I stuff the rest of the bread into my mouth.

Emi started bursting out laughing at this.

"Hey it's not funny! I was freaking out, I finally made it in to Yuuei only to get expelled?That sounded awful."

"Your teacher sounds interesting!" Emi tried to cover her laugh with her hand. "You sure got it rough don't you?"

"You're telling me." I grumbled letting myself slide down on to the floor.

We sat for a moment letting the night air hit our skins as we stared at the stars.

"This is your first step to being a hero. Don't screw it up."

"I wouldn't even if I wanted to."

If only Emi knew I was a spy and wouldn't be a hero...I would never get a choice in that matter.

**Author note:**

**Yes I deleted the old story I didn't like how I wrote Rei nor her quirk. I wanted it to be different hopefully this will be better. **


	2. Mendacium

**I do not own Boku no hero academia. Only Rei, Emi, and Hiroki **

Chapter.2.

Sounds of cicadas echoed through the woods. Kids holding nets and bug catchers walked through the woods, not caring that they were sweating.

"_I can't wait for my quirk to come!"_A small kid wearing a M on his shirt smiled at the thought.

"_Whatever quirk you get it won't be strong like mine_!" _Another boy that walked in front of the group waved his net in the air.

"_But I think it will_!"_A girl's voice echoed causing both boys to stop.

Why is this like a puzzle? I always hated puzzles because of the fact there was too many different answers or missing pieces.

"__, you know_ will always be a _!"_He seemed to sneer back at the comment. _"He is always getting hurt anyway! Probably won't make it long as a hero!"_

The girl looked at the small boy.

Was he about to cry?

"_Well then I'll become a doctor; when you both become heroes...I will heal you..."_The girl grabbed the boy's hand. _"And _ will defeat the villains and be the **number one hero**!"_

The boy seemed to stare in shock as she proceeded to push him out of the way taking the small boy with her.

"_Hey! Get back here!"_

"_Never!"_

Huh?

I opened my eyes to be blinded by the sun peeking into my room.

Grumbling I grabbed onto the purple kappa plushie I had beside me.

"I don't want to get up. I want to sleep, I want to see more of that dream...I want to know who they are."

My alarm then started going off not soon after a text from Emi came telling me to come join them for breakfast.

This surprised me since Emi usually left before the sun even rise for work. I guess for bakers they wanted to start early for the people who came in early to buy their bread.

I responded back with the text letting her know I was coming in five minutes.

Cutting on the ipod I have, I looked for a jazzy tune.

Yes this could work.

It don't mean a thing by Duke Ellington.

That'll get me moving.

The song softly echoed through out the apartment as I started brushing my black hair. It went pass my shoulder only stopping at my shoulder blades. It was straight as it could be, I considered myself luck since many people have curly hair that doesn't want to cooperate. Adding a treble clef hair pin to the side.

Wiping off my face I stared at the lavender eyes, I wonder who I got these from. My mom or my dad? Not like it matter anyway but I would've liked to known.

These thoughts continued in my head as I continued to get ready slipping into my uniform. Making sure I looked okay in the mirror I tried to smile back at it.

But what was there to smile about? Maybe about not being expelled? Or the fact that I could now figure out if All Might was actually going to Yuuei or not.

It doesn't matter if I want to help kill All Might or not, so just do your job me and get this over with.

Grabbing my keys I turned around to look at my room one more time.

The walls held poster of jazz bands and classical bands. Music notes were all over the white comforter that made the kappa plushie stick out more.

I know I won't be able to keep this forever since once I'm done being a spy at Yuuei I'll have to leave here. Too many people know that I'm going there now, it wasn't like how I was in middle school. Just wearing a not popular school uniform that made people ask where I went.

Locking the door I made my way up the flight up stairs to Emi's apartment.

"I'm coming in!." I knocked before walking in.

"Hey Rei!" A boy who looked exactly like Emi except for no muscles held a cheerful smile. "You're on time."

"Thanks as always Hiroki." I slippped off my shoes walking into the living room.

The food sat on a too small of table.

Around the living room there were pictures of the two, from Hiroki being four to now. They were always smiling in them never a frown.

Sitting down on one of the pillows I grabbed the chopsticks, thanking for the meal.

Ando Hiroki is seventeen years old. Hiroki has a quirk that lets him see two minutes into the future. He is currently on his last year of high school, apparently he was going to take over the bakery when Emi was ready to retire. Though Emi retiring in twenty years seemed like a dream that wouldn't happen.

"Mom come eat!"

"I'm coming!"

Emi came quickly after that sitting down on the other side.

"Oh thank you Hiro-chan for always making breakfast for your dear old mom!"

"Mom..." Hiroki sat down at his side doing a little prayer before he continued. "You know you would starve if I wasn't here. Same for Rei over here."

"Yeah that's true." I could feel my cheeks burning from embarrassment. "Thank you for doing this."

"You both are welcome."

This was usually how our mornings went. Hiroki would make us breakfast, Emi would try to be a loving mother and we would part ways for our daily routines.

Except mine was different, I now had to ride a train that would take thirty minutes to get to Musutafu then I would walk another ten to a train there that would take another ten to get closer to the school. After that was another five minute walk so way longer than what I was use to.

The class were assigned seats with their numbers. Being number twenty one, I was beside a girl with a invisible quirk.

And the quirk never turned off so you could only know that she was there if she was in clothes. Hagakure Toru seemed to be a very cheery person as she introduced herself to me.

I noticed behind the Hagakure was Bakugo and Midoriya. Yikes...that's really bad luck.

The day started with normal classes which was boring for mostly everyone.

Even as Present Mic yelled about showing spirit during english class.

I had covered my ears.

"Mic sensei you're a little too loud." I grabbed his attention earning a sorry from him.

Soon lunch came making everyone pretty happy since hero training was next.

I pulled out a sandwich and was about to bit into it when a "That's all you're gonna eat?" made me pause.

Slowly looking to my right, the girl with the zero gravity quirk stood with her head cocked to the side.

"Yeah...um...?"

"Uraraka Ochako!"

"Ishikawa Rei."

"You should come eat with us Rei-chan!"

Already calling me by my first name with a honorific, this girl has some guts.

"I guess I can." Uraraka pulled my arm before turning to the boys waiting on her. "Rei-chan is gonna join us!"

The boys didn't seem to mind even though I still think something is up with Midoriya. He kinda freaked out when learning what my healing quirk does.

At lunch we talked about our quirks, which when talking the smaller boy started acting like he was writing on his hand.

After that was finally hero training. If it was true then All Might would be here.

My heart started to pound a little. Why was I feeling so nervous about this? Was it because I was going to help find a way to kill All Might or was it for the fact that I was going to see him up front?

"I have come...!

The yell alerted the whole class making everyone stop talking.

"Through the door, like a normal!" All Might laughed as he came into the room, holding a huge smile on his face.

That was far from normal.

The class started to fanboy over the number one hero as he announced they would be doing a hero battle training in their hero costumes.

Cases came out of the wall with numbers on it.

"After you change, come out in ranking order to ground beta! Except young Ishikawa! Recovery Girl is waiting for you!"

Huh? Recovery Girl wanted me already?

A disappointed look appeared on my face.

"Don't worry young Ishikawa." All Might placed his hand on my shoulder giving her a thumbs up. "You'll be able to join on the next hero training!"

"Yes sir!"

That's right, there's still time. As long as I got information Shigaraki wouldn't care if it took me most of the year...right?

I now currently sitting in my gym clothes as I was working on stitching a fake leg. At the time as a receiving a lecture from Shuzenji about the proper care of a patient, until she hit me with her cane.

"OW, Shuzenji sensei!" I whined rubbing my arm.

"Go slower! I want you to learn how to do it right not wrong!" The older woman gave me a stern look. "You'll be about to go faster once you practiced more!"

"But what if I need to help you? Injuries don't wait, you know?"

"It will why I'm here!"

Shuzenji made me start all over again and continued her lecture.

"Never use violence or threats when your patient is hurt."

"But what if they try to get back into a fight?"

"You'll have use logic." Shuzenji stared at my work.

Raising an eyebrow I stopped working on the leg.

"Use logic? But what if the person is dumb? Or just doesn't care?"

"Ishikawa, there is always a reason why people do the things they do. You have to figure out why they do it." The elderly woman gave me a smile.

"You do know most heroes don't care if they die right?" I gave her a blank face. "Most think of it as a-"

"Injured student! Injured student!"

"Already?" Shuzenji huffed as she got down from her stool.

Robots came in making me get up from my sit to see that on the stretcher was Midoriya.

His costume was absolutely ruined. The now pastel green was covered in soot as well as his face with some scratches. There was more to come though.

I let out a gasp as I looked to his arm, a dark deep purple. He broke it again...Oh he burned his left arm too. How did he get burned?

"He broke his arm again." I pointed out as Shuzenji got the robots to lower the boy onto the bed.

"This is the third time he's been here!" She huffed out as she started working on Midoriya.

"Third?! He broke his arm before?"

The older woman nodded back as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

" Not only his arm but both of his legs too! He's lucky there isn't any need for surgery! Since he has no stamina he'll have to heal on his own!"

"But I could heal him."

Shuzenji who was already started to make a cast around Midoriya's arm turned to me.

"You will not! I don't need two patients in here!"

"I could heal his burned arm then right? I know you saw that I can! Maybe some of the bruises too?"

The cane came back for round two, this time on my knee caps.

"Ow! Sensei you really are mean!"

"I will allow it this time! Since the boy will need some stamina to even move once he wakes up."

Giving a nod I started working on his left arm. Really Midoriya was lucky this burn didn't leave a scar.

It took only a matter of seconds before the skin turned back to a healthy color.

Shuzenji had gave me a good job on his arm before working on the broken one. Why doing that I tried to sneak in some more stamina but in return I got the stink eye making me stop.

In the end Midoriya ended up with a somewhat relax face as he slept.

The bell rang making Shuzenji push me out of the infirmary, saying that he just needs sleep now.

I nodded walking to the locker rooms to change.

As soon as I entered the classroom I got bombarded with questions.

"Is Deku okay?" Uraraka came up with Iida beside her. Others soon started coming up behind her.

"Yeah he was hurt pretty bad!" A boy with huge lips came over next.

"It looked like it hurt." Added a girl with pink hair.

"Of course it hurt! But that fight was so manly!"A boy with spiky red hair stood beside the girl.

"Deku? Oh you mean Midoriya right?" Earning a nod from Uraraka. "He's going to be fine, just needs rest is all. We couldn't fully heal his arm because he had no stamina but after that perfectly fine."

This sent sighs of relief around the group.

They started talking about the fight. The lesson had them do heroes vs villains. Midoriya and Uraraka heroes and Iida and Bakugo villains, the rules were simple. In this scenario the villains had a nuclear weapon in their hideout; the heroes were supposed to go in apprehend the villains and retrieve the weapon.

Bakugo had chased after the green haired boy immediately after the fight started leaving Uraraka to go after the weapon.

Midoriya gets beat up, he uses his quirk to help Uraraka, the girl then somehow distract Iida, got the weapon.

Once I heard it was Bakugo I knew the burn was from him. Made me wish I could have seen the fight.

Everyone was going on about how great the fight was but to me this was so reckless. In a real situation like that the weapon would have went off because of all the vibrations(I should know since I been near one before); Plus the building had to be torn up after all this mess! In a real situation I'm pretty sure heroes would do less damage. There's a law against this right? I rubbed my chin at this.

I'm pretty sure or heroes would just go all out with their quirks not caring.

The rest of day went normal, until after class when Midoriya came back.

I felt pretty sorry for him as chaos started to happen all around him.

I don't have time for this though, I need to let Shigaraki know that All Might is here.

Picking up my things and giving a goodbye to Uraraka and Iida I made my way down the hallway.

Pulling on my flip phone I sent the text. He is here.

Within seconds a text was sent back.

_I know._

Good. Now we can start Shigaraki's plan.

The next few days the media went nuts over the fact that All Might was teaching at Yuuei.

Even Emi was starting to fangirl over him!

Hiroki literally had to latch the woman off of me so I could go to school.

"Mom! Give her space, you know they're already bothering the students!"

"But I need to know!"

This of course had made me a bit late.

Seeing as how when I got close to the school a group of reports charged at me with questions.

Putting a hand up I uttered these words.

"You're all are far too nosy and loud."

"What a rude girl!" One of them yelled back as I walked passed them.

"I was never that rude when I was her age!"

"The girl is right." Aizawa stood at the gate staring at me. "Come, you're late."

"Yes sensei." I slumped my shoulders.

Damn late only on the fourth day.

"All Might is off for the day." Aizawa continued when I passed the gate. "So scram."

"We just want a interview with All Might!"

"Why do you look so sloppy for a teacher!"

"Let's go Ishikawa." Aizawa turned his back to the press as he urged me on.

"But won't they just come in?"

"No they won't."

As soon as he said that a barrier appeared in front of the gate.

Huh I guess this is where the money goes to.

"They never learn." He muttered.

So this happened before...reporters are crazy!

Homeroom started with Aizawa calling out Bakugo and Midoriya. I guess I can't be surprised, since the way they ended up fighting(I finally got to watch the video yesterday with Shuzenji sensei).

"Make sure to thank Recovery Girl and Ishikawa when you can." Aizawa motioned to Midoriya before continuing. "I know this announcement is sudden but today you'll pick a class president."

Yells echoed off the walls as everyone raised their hands.

"Huh, why do people want to be class president so much?" I looked around the room as the yells continued.

"It's good for experience when being a hero Rei-chan!." Hagakure had both her arms in the air.

"Seems like a lot of work to me." I told her as I leaned on my hand.

"Quiet down everyone!" Iida's voice overpowered the class. "Leading many is a very heavy responsibility! But ambition does not equal to ability! As such our leader should be chosen with a election!"

The class went quiet.

I gave a soft clap; Hagakure made me stop.

"This is class! Not politics!"

Iida's arm stayed in the air as the class continued.

"I don't care what you do. Just do it quick." Aizawa started getting into his sleeping bag.

"Thank you sensei!"

Spending ten minutes or voting the results came.

Midoriya had three votes, Yaoyorozu had two and everyone else had one.

"Who the hell voted for Deku?" Bakugo growled out.

"Well we know it wasn't you." Sero a boy with a tape quirk commented.

I looked around to see Uraraka was looking away from the broad.

So she did and I guess Iida did too.

"Thank you for whoever voted for me!" He had tears in his eyes.

Sorry Iida I voted for you, but it wasn't enough.

So it became official Midoriya was our class president why Yaoyorozu was vice.

At lunch I sat beside Midoriya chewing on my chicken curry I listened to him have doubts being class president.

"They chose you for a reason right?" I pointed my spoon at him. "You need to believe in yourself."

"She's right." Uraraka nodded with a happy smile.

Wow she sure is enjoying her lunch.

"You should not worry Midoriya!" Iida spoke with his usually stern look. "Your grit and decisiveness in a pinch makes you perfectly suited to lead us all. That's why I voted for you."

"Didn't you wanna be class president too? You have the glasses and all." Uraraka gave her usual smile.

"Uh, Uraraka just because someone wears glasses doesn't mean their smart or a great leader." I put a hand over my mouth trying to hold in a laugh.

"I humbly made the choice I thought was correct." Iida continued before taking a drink of his orange juice.

"I think you would have been prefect. Since I voted for you and all."

"Thank you!"Iida started tearing up again.

"It wasn't enough though sorry."

"Iida I wanted to ask, are you a rich kid?"

"Rich kid?" I blinked.

"I...I don't like people to know, so I hide it from people but my family is a renowned hero family."

"Whoa!"

"So cool!"

A hero family. I wonder how it was like growing up in a environment where you were raised on a silver spoon. Probably being told that you can be what you like or join the family and become a hero.

I could feel jealous piling on my heart.

Stop! This is life, you don't get to choose your parents;he was just lucky is all.

BEEP!

I covered my ears as the beeping continued.

"What?"

"The alarm!"

The boys jumped up immediately.

"Security Level 3 has been broken." A robot voice echoed throughout the school. "All students, please evacuate in an orderly fashion."

It was absolute disaster after that. Someone had infiltrated the school meaning we students need to leave.

That was impossible though as the crowd of students were pushing each other.

We all ended up being separated as the crowed pushed us.

"Rei-chan!" Uraraka tried to grab my hand to only be pushed back.

"Ugh!Hey you idiots stop pushing!" I grabbed the arm that just elbowed me in the gut.

That didn't stop them as they yanked their arm away.

"Is this really the next generation of heroes?" I heard a voice mumble.

"I know right?" Looking to my right I see Todoroki being slightly pushed.

Oh well I wasn't expecting to see him here, nor was I expecting to see the floor.

I was almost to the floor when Todoroki grabbed my arm pulling me towards the wall.

"Thanks." I tried to wipe the dirt on my skirt.

"You really need to pay attention to your surroundings." He bluntly told with that stupid blank look he has.

"Wow you really are too honest aren't you?" I grumbled turning my head from him.

He tilted his head to the side, showing off the scar on his face.

"Everyone everything is fine!" Iida stood on the exit sign hanging onto the pipe. "It's just the press! There's nothing to panic about! We're fine!"

The pushing came to a halt as everyone started to move back towards the cafeteria.

"Looks like Iida handled the situation." I could feel a smile starting to appear.

Todoroki gave a lazy nod before walking off.

So my first conversation with the guy and it turned out like this.

…..what a jerk...

After lunch Midoriya handed down his position to Iida.

Mostly everyone in class agreed to this cheering 'exit-sign Iida' on.

During this time I didn't know that I had gotten a text from Shigaraki showing these words:

Mission tonight.

Another life was going to be ruined.

The cool air blew around me...lights flashed from signs...voices echoed throughout the air.

A man with neon green hair walked around, a black mask covering most of his face.

"Fox here."I spoke through the black fox mask I wore, the voice changer making it sound deeper. "Target within view."

"Confirmed, figure out what he is doing then eliminate him."

"Yes, sir."

The cool blew came up into my hoodie as I stood beside a ramen shop.

My target kept looking around as he walked into a nearby alley.

So he knows I'm after him...seems smart but not smart enough.

Making my way over I started to hide my presence.

Take a deep breath.

First step try to match up with your victim's breath.

The man stopped near a dumpster, looking around to see if anyone followed him.

I stopped, staring at him in the dark.

Second do not move stay still. You want the person to think they are truly alone.

Third patience. Wait for the perfect opportunity...

A flute came out of the air, I grabbed it turning my mask to the side as I waited.

The vigilante pulled out a notebook writing down something.

"Why is this so hard to find?" He muttered rubbing the pen to his chin. "It's like they know I'm trying to find it. Damn it..."

Find wha-oh the nomu. He's trying to find the laboratory.

With a yawn the man went back to writing.

Wait for the opportunity and _strike_.

I slowly put the flute to my lips making a sharp note come out.

The sharp note made it way to the man making him stop moving.

Slowly he fell face first into the ground.

I stopped the sound putting my mask back in position.

Turning the man around I saw the fear in his eyes. He knew, he knew he would die.

Taking out the knife I went in for the kill.

It dug into his neck and the color red filled my vision. Red I hate that color so much. Red...I wish I could never see it again.

Continuing I place on my knee on his chest, covering his mouth as I did it.

He was gasping for air trying to anyway. He was gasping for life.

"Sorry." I told him as I pushed the knife even deeper. "I can't make this any less painful."

With bulging eyes he tried to move.

His strength was long gone when I attacked, his body was shutting down.

Soon his rabid breathing turned shallow then stopped.

Getting up I looked at the blood that was on my hands, at his lifeless eyes, at the stars.

The blood the lifeless eyes _theblood thelifeless eyes!_

I could feel bile coming up.

Don't puke! Don't puke!

Taking deep breaths I wiped the knife on my hoodie.

You can't puke here, you'll be found out.

Finally after I thought my breathing was normal I gave them the words they wanted to know.

"Mission complete."

"Good job."

The water is scalding hot against my skin. I keep on scrubbing my hands over and over.

Red, the color red.

It's still on my hands, it's like washing them off it never goes away. The blood of all my victims.

I continue scrubbing even as my skin turns into a lobster red.

That image of his lifeless eyes, of his blood on my hands...it won't go away.

And now I have another mission.

"_We starting the mission tomorrow."_ _Shigaraki fingers drummed on the bar counter as he slouched. _

_Already another one?_

"_Students from Yuuei-your class is going to Unforeseen Simulation Joint." He continued turning around to me. _

"_All Might will be there!" He started to giggle like a kid getting candy. "I can finally kill All Might!"_

_If I wasn't wearing my mask, he would have saw the shock on my face. _

_The bile that was in my throat earlier felt like it was starting to come back. _

"_How do you know this?" I leaned on right leg trying to make the nauseous feeling go away. "I don't even know any of this."_

"_You think we're stupid to send only one spy?" His giggling stopped._

"_No."_

_It made sense, there was no way I could get information like that. _

"_So you're telling me to stay out of the way, right?"_

"_You caught on quickly. Once we kill All Might your mission at Yuuei will be done, got it?"_

_I gave a nod. Of course I wouldn't need to be there anymore...the only reason I was there was because of All Might. After that it was stupid to think I would still attend. _

The mission to kill All Might. It sounded crazy wanting to kill him, but if he lets one slip up; Shigaraki can kill him.

Especially with the nomu coming.

My throat started tightening as cold tears spilled out.

How many lives would be ruined if he did kill him?

Too many...way too many.

That night I cried myself to sleep. Wishing that I didn't have to be part of the reason that the symbol of peace was dead.

The next morning my eyes were so swollen I barely got up. Of course Emi and Hiroki noticed this but I rubbed them off saying that I just had a nightmare.

Thankfully they didn't question me after that.

When I arrived to class Uraraka and Midoriya gave worried looks as I told them the same thing. Iida had started telling me what to do once you have a nightmare so you can get the rest you need.

They're so kind, all the people here are so kind.

Some others like Kirishima and Kaminari gave some words of encouragement. Even Sato gave me a candy bar.

Yeah they really are kind...are all heroes kind?

I can't figure it out. Heroes really are confusing compared to villains.

After lunch we were told about the rescue training, everyone started getting excited as Aizawa continued talking.

I started to be nauseous but I couldn't miss this. They wanted me there so when All Might died I showed I was with them, that I was a spy the whole time.

But...but if All Might defeated Shigaraki I would turn myself in.

Either way they will know.

"Rei-chan, your costume is so cool!" Uraraka smiled brightly beside Midoriya who gave a nod.

I was wearing a black skintight suit that held white and purple music notes on it. A white jacket with a purple cross went around my body, on the right sleeve had a heart, the next a cross. High knee length boots that held one treble clef note on it. I had a health pack on my hip with amplifiers. Finally my purple helm was kind of like Uraraka's but with a purple visor.

"Really?" I could feel my ears burning. "I didn't really put time in to it."

"Yeah! You look like a hero!"

A whistle started blowing making us look up to see Iida.

"He really is doing his class duties huh?"

"Maybe a bit too much."

We all sweatdropped at this.

Iida started doing robot arms.

Yeah way too much.

In the end we all just sat down on the bus, Iida had thought it was just a line of straight sits facing the front but it was the opposite.

Class rep earned a pat from Ashido as he fell into depression.

The topic of quirks came up as Asui or Tsuyu(as she wants to be called) said Midoriya's quirk was like All Might's.

Kirishima rejected the idea and I did the same.

How could his quirk be the same like All Might? Yeah he had a strength enhancer but it always broke his bones.

I never heard of All Might breaking his bones before!

"You wanna talk about strong and cool? That'd be Todoroki and Bakugo."

"But Bakugo's so unhinged. He's never be popular." Tsuyu commented.

"What'd you say frog-face!" Bakugo exploded back at her.

Wow she really stepped on a landmine.

I tried to hold in a laugh seeing as my seat partner was Todoroki who was sleeping.

"Hey, long nose stop laughing or I'll kill you!" He screamed at me.

"Long nose?" I actually laughed out this time hugging my health pack. "Come on now, you need to make up better nicknames."

Bakugo growled back before making another comment at Kaminari this time.

"We're here." Aizawa's voice made us quiet down. "Look sharp."

"Yes sir!"

We walked into the glass dome to see all type of zones, it had flood zones to landslides even a fire zone!

"Welcome to Unforeseen Simulation Joint!" A hero in a astronaut costume greeted us. Oh the hero Thirteen.

Aizawa looked around in confusion.

"Thirteen. Where's All Might? I thought he was supposed to meet us here?"

"About that senpai," the space hero started talking normal before lowering his voice.

Damn I can't hear him. Between Uraraka and Midoriya fanboying over him and his muttering there's no way I can here this.

Thirteen turned to us and started talking.

So did this mean All Might wasn't coming? No if he doesn't come Shigaraki is going to be pissed. Really pissed! He'll probably start killing knowing him.

"As I'm sure many of you are aware," Thirteen raised his hand. "My quirk is called black hole. It can suck in and tear anything apart."

"So you used it to save people in all sorts of disasters!" Midoriya being ecstatic about the situation commented.

"Indeed...however,my power could easily kill. I've no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities."

The excited had slowly went away at this, reality was hitting them. I knew this from Shigaraki, from Kurogiri, from all the villains I been around.

They could kill with their quirks easily.

Just like All Might and Endeavor...but they could have became heroes as well.

Shigaraki would most likely be a rescue type why Kurogiri could be a fighter type, or both really.

I wonder why Kurogiri was a villain to begin with. I heard from Sensei that Shigaraki was abandon by his parents just like me and no one would help him; I guess I can understand his reason then but Kurogiri? He's a mystery.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Iida's clapping snapped me back to attention.

I missed the last half, looks like Iida got into it.

Joining in on the clapping I gave Uraraka a smile as her fangirling still continued.

A black mist started to appear making Aizawa stop on his tracks.

Here they are.

Shigaraki stepped out of the mist with a nomu behind him. This is what I expected, not about fifty or so villains stepping out with him.

How did he get this many followers?

I wonder if they wanted All Might dead too? Of course they do, most villains what the number one hero dead.

"Is this part of the exercise?"

"No it's not." Aizawa fixed his googles on his head. "These are villains."

That's right and if Shigaraki's plan works then the number one hero will be dead.


End file.
